Cast Me A Spell
by Sync XII
Summary: Hogwarts AU! Hiccup goes to Hogwarts to train and become a wizard, learn spells, make new friends, and hopefully make his father proud. But what he didn't expect is to fall in love... Hijack!


**Title: Cast Me A Spell**

**Pairing: Hijack!**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Hogwarts AU! Hiccup goes to Hogwarts to train and become a wizard, learn spells, make new friends, and hopefully make his father proud. But what he didn't expect is to fall in love...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG, HTTYD or Hogwarts.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hiya peeps! Soooo my first hijack fic! And my first AU story so I'm pretty excited yet nervous on how this story will go about. So basically this idea randomly popped into my head and would go away no matter what, so this story was born. Anyway I hope you readers will like this!

* * *

><p>"You're gonna be alright son" my dad said as he patted my back reassuringly. I was thankful to be honest since I was dead set nervous. I and my friend Astrid Hofferson are going to attend<strong><em> 'Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry'<em>**

Saying I was shocked when I received the news of me being accepted was an understatement, I mean come on! Me? Hiccup the Useless a wizard? Not that there is anything wrong with being a wizard I mean it's just, wow! I never saw that coming...

"Now make sure to send me a letter at least once a month" my dad said as he looked at us, I only nodded before rolling my eyes, "yes sir! I'll make sure hiccup here doesn't forget!" Astrid said with a slight laugh, I merely rolled my eyes "hah! Me? Forget? Won't it be the other way around?" I laughed a little before I was silenced by hand smacking the back side of my head. "Ow! Why would you do that?!" She looks quite smug and was unfazed by glare I'm sending her, "that's for being an idiot" I heard my dad sigh before chuckling.

"You kids never grow up" he said but I could see the amusement in his eyes, I just pouted. "Take care of each other alright?" We both nodded before dad both gave us a final pat in the back and disappeared. How does he do that? I mean, a large man like himself should have a harder time blending in with the crowed. No offense.

"Soooo... How do we do this?" I said as I looked at the wall in front of us. Supposedly this would lead us to platform 3/4 but the question is how?

"I dunno, run through it I guess?" She said as we both stared at the seemingly ordinary brick wall which was a few running steps in front of us. "...are you sure that's it?" Astrid merely shrugged and we stayed standing there for a few solid minutes before astrid finally snapped. "Ah! To Loki with it! We won't know till we try!" And with that she dashed forward, pushing her things with her therefore leaving me behind. I wholeheartedly expected that she would crash and burn but no, she went straight through it!

Let me clear this up, my whole life I didn't think magic really existed, sure our town elder is a witch, but I've never really seen her do some sort of magic, but now... I guess I'm just baffled by the fact that I'm wizard, but I'm glad I have astrid coming along with me.

I sighed before I started dashing to the wall like astrid did 'cause she might be getting impatient by now and we might end up missing the train. I closed my eyes as I neared the wall, still expecting myself to crash and make a fool of myself but then I felt nothing, no pain at all except for the slight shudder I felt as I went through the wall...

Woah...! Wait a minute!

I opened my eyes and looked back and there behind me was the brick wall that not too long ago was in front of me. I did it, I went through! Then I turned and I saw astrid grinning at me like a mad man before she gave me a pat on the back. "Welcome to the other side!" I rolled my eyes and gave a slight chuckle, "great! Where are the cookies?" I asked before she gave me a playful glare and patting my back yet again, only this time a tad bit harsher.

"Come on Mr. Sarcastic, let's board the train before it leaves" she said and we did exactly just that.

Finding an empty compartment proved to be harder than it's supposed to be since the train we boarded happened to be the last and most of it are already packed. But by pure dumb luck, we managed to find an empty one.

Astrid threw herself on the seat unceremoniously while I sat on the other one since she seems to hog the whole seat. "Thank Thor we finally found one! And I'm not sharing this, so you better not let anyone in hiccup" I rolled my eyes and before I could say something back, astrid was fast asleep. Well I couldn't blame her, both of us had very little sleep since we were both making sure that we didn't forget anything. Anyways since astrid was fast asleep I began changing to my Hogwarts uniform, astrid already has hers on so yeah that leaves me.

And no I don't have a problem with the fact that I'm undressing in front of astrid where she could wake up any minute. She was practically my best friend and had seen me in much more embarrassing situations. She was also the one who knew ALL of my secrets and I'd be damned if she ever were to turn on me, but I know she'd never do that. She helped me through many tough times and I guess that's why I trust her so much.

I was finally done and just settled for reading a book. I've already got a nice dose of sleep before we came here and was mainly the reason why I'm late and end up getting the last train to Hogwarts. Well, last is better than none right?

Anyways I'm already reading up a few spells and their uses (courtesy of our town elder) but my mind kept drifting off. I was actually worried how I would do in Hogwarts, with my first time dealing with magic and all so I guess it's normal to be nervous right?

Then I flipped to a page on where there are the different houses in Hogwarts.

Gryffindor,

Slytherin,

Ravenclaw,

And Hufflepuff...

I sighed and closed the book, I was getting dizzy now anyways. I have no problem being in any of the houses, but to be honest I'd prefer to be in Ravenclaw. Why? Basically, ravenclaw is the smartest house and not that I'm bragging or anything but I can say that I'm pretty smart.

But the only reason why I'm attending Hogwarts is to make my dad proud, I heard that my mom is a wizard and she accidentally said a spell that caused my dad's shirt to catch fire. And then dad started asking mom out, they **_DO_** go out, and they got married, had me, and blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda! In other words, dad loves mom so much that as soon as he found out that I'm a wizard, he wanted me to follow my moms footsteps. But although my dad kept telling me that I'm a wizard I wouldn't believe him, that is until I got a letter from Hogwarts...

Speaking of Hogwarts, I think we're almost there since the train seemed to be slowing down.

Closer and closer and I'm becoming a nervous wreck. I quickly woke up astrid and she gave me a glare before I told her that we're almost there. She then got up and checked the things she brought with her to make sure she left nothing and I did the same, and as soon as we were done checking the train halted and the passengers began filling out of the train.

"Well... This is it... You ready?" Astrid asked me as she opened the door of our compartment. "I hope" I said as we made our way out...

I was not expecting what I saw...

"Oi hiccup! Astrid! Fancy seein' you here!" A loud voice boomed and there was no mistaking it. That voice belongs to one person and one person only...

"Gobber?!"

Said man grinned before walking towards us, "I must say, when stoick said that there'll be students comin' from berk, I didn't expect you two!" He said. "I- wha- how- why- whaat?" I stuttered unintelligibly, I mean what IS he doing here?

"Haha well... Here we are!" Astrid said, her voice straining a little and I could see a twitch in her smile. Well I couldn't blame her, even I'm angry at gobber right now. Here we are, dead nervous (well more of me that astrid) and here shows up a familiar face and said face happens to working here?! And why the heck didn't dad tell me?

"Aye, good to see you again. Well, come on! First years! Follow me!" Gobber shouted and we all did as we're told.

"Geez, some information would've been nice!" Astrid said as she and I walked side by side, I only nodded my head in agreement.

Then gobber made us sit in boats and said we'll be using it to go to Hogwarts. As usual, astrid and I sat in the same boat but what we didn't expect was someone joining us, "hey mind if we sit here? All the other seats are taken" I jumped at the sudden voice and looked up from where I was sitting only for my eyes to meet blue ones. And for the moment, all I could do is blush.

As I said, he has nice aqua blue eyes, a nice lean figure, but what caught me the most is his hair. I mean it's white! Not that it looks bad on him, quite the opposite actually. Overall he was quite attractive.

"S-sure no prob" I said, snapping myself out of my trance. The white haired boy smiled and thanked us before he sat down. Right next to me!

"By the way I'm jack, Jack Frost." He held out a hand for me and I hesitantly took it. His skin felt like ice! I shook it gently before he let go and gestured to his friend, "his name is Jamie" said man had nice russet colored hair and eyes and a kind smile to which he offered, I couldn't help but return it back "This is Astrid" I said gesturing to girl in front of me, she gave him a warm smile before she pointed to me, "and this my friends is my partner in crime, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third" she said as she put me in a headlock, I merely rolled my eyes before giving him a small wave. Jack gave a short laugh together with Jamie but it was good natured. "Nice name dude" he smiled and I was sure I turned pink... Astrid seems to have detected that something was up since she was giving me one of her famous 'I'm-planning-something' grin.

"Anyways where are you two from?" He asked as he leaned on the side of the boat. "We're both from berk" I answered and astrid finally released me from her vicious headlock. "And you?" He smiles yet again , "burgess, both of us actually" and before we know it we were in Hogwarts. Someone was there to great us and I could say she was beautiful, she looked like a hybrid between a humming bird and a human! Even though most of it was concealed in the long black dress she was wearing, Her hair (though mostly concealed by a pointy hat) and body was made of feathers of different colors, she had wings flapping erratically at her back and she had beautiful magenta eyes that are filled with kindness. "Welcome to Hogwarts! I hope you've been brushing your teeth"

Something about that made my hands fly to my mouth, what does she have in mind with our teeth?

"Okay in a few moments all of you will join your classmates, but before that all of you will be sorted into your houses. While you're here in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, your house will be your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points, but break any rules and you lose those points. And by the end of this year, the house with most points shall be rewarded with the house cup. But even though you're already sorted, it doesn't mean that you'll be forbidden to sit with your friends. No, only during ceremonies do you have to sit with your house. But other than that I see no reason for you to hang out with others." She smiled at all of us before continuing, "now the sorting will begin momentarily"

She left and I was way more nervous than before, I could practically feel myself shaking. "Hey, hiccup stop shaking, everything's gonna be fine" astrid said as she half my hand, even jack and jamie sent me reassurances and thank Odin for that for I'm less nervous now.

And then the woman from before came back, "alright, everything's ready" she said and gestured for us to follow her and that we did. The hall was grand, and had four long tables that was packed except the end.

"Now when I call your name kindly stand up and sit on this stool and the sorting hat will be placed on you by me" she said and with that she began reading. "Bennette, Jamie" Jamie stood up and nervously made his way to the stool and then the hat was placed on him. All was silent and at one point Jamie seemed to flinch until the hat shouted **"Gryffindor!"** A table of red and gold roared and clapped and Jamie was given a black rolled up piece of cloth. We all gave Jamie a thumbs up and he smiled at us. "Frost, Jack" and then it was jacks turn, me and astrid gave him a pat on the back and he went on his way. Again the hat was placed and all was silent and like Jamie, Jack flinched but it was less noticeable until another shout of **"Gryffindor!" **Was heard, the table of red and gold roared and clapped yet again and after receiving the rolled up cloth Jack practically ran to the end of the table and fist bumped Jamie. "Hofferson, Astrid" I gulped as I watch astrid stand up and make her way towards the stool and the same procedure happened again though she didn't seem to flinch like the others. All was silent till...

**"Gryffindor!" **Another round of cheers and astrid gave me the thumbs up and took the cloth before she ran to the end of the table for the Gryffindor's and sat with Jamie and Jack. All three of them looked at me with reassuring smiles and right then my name was called.

"Haddock, Hiccup" I heard a few laughs and snickers and I felt more embarrassed as I stood up and made my way to the stool. The woman smiled kindly at me before she placed the hat on top of my head, and is it just me or did the hat shifted ever so slightly. Nothing happened until...

_**'My, my what do we have here?'** _I flinched at the sudden sound and figured maybe this was why Jamie and Jack suddenly flinched. The hat was speaking. _**'Of course I can speak, wasn't that obvious by now?' **_The hat questioned and I rolled my eyes _'no it definitely wasn't'_ I replied in my head since if I talked out loud the other newbies might think I'm crazy. **_'Sarcastic little twit we got here hm? Sarcastic yet smart... I can tell... You're pretty adventurous, loyal and all but the most noticeable about you is your intelligence... Only one place for you...'_** I gulped and waited...

**"Ravenclaw!"** I gasped as a table of blue and black cheered, I felt the hat being removed and then I stood, I grabbed the rolled up cloth from the professor who gave a small 'Congratulations' and then I made my way to the blue and black table and sat behind astrid, jack, and jamie. My new housemates greeted me cheerfully making me feel welcomed. Someone tapped my shoulder and I expected it to be astrid but hey hey! Guess who it is?

Jack Frost.

"Told you it would be fine" he said with a laugh and I just laughed along with him. But dear Odin I hope that he wouldn't notice the slight blush tainting my cheeks...

As soon as the sorting was over astrid and my new friends sat beside me at the ravenclaw table congratulating me on being in the smartest house. Even though I've been separated from the three of them I don't mind, it's not like I won't be seeing them anymore. I just hope we have some classes together. I turned and looked at Jack who was laughing at some joke Jamie told him and couldn't help but smile...

Maybe this year wouldn't be bad after all...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Heeeeyyyyy! Ok so umm how was it? Sorry if it's short... And yeah I made all three of them gryffindor's except for hiccup... Most of you (I think) will disagree and say that hiccup should be in hufflepuff I've thought about it, I mean hiccups actually smart, if he isn't then he wouldn't have been able to make the sadle and tale for toothless.

Anyways, It's been quite I long time since I've last watch/read Harry potter so sorry if I forgot something,  
>And I apologize if you noticed some errors regarding my grammar, punctuation, capitalization, etc. I have yet to find a beta-reader (speaking of, is anyone willing to? You know be my beta? It'll help a lot :3 just PM me if you want thanks!)<p>

And haha sorry for not updating my stories in the durarara fandom yet, but I'm working on it!

So yeah that's all!

Reviews and criticism (please be kind) are highly appreciated!

See you all in the next chapter!


End file.
